Diesel's Special Delivery
Diesel's Special Delivery is the seventh episode of the fourteenth season. Plot It is market day on Sodor and all the engines are taking fruit and vegetables to market. All except Diesel, who is taking slate to the school because the school's roof is broken and rain had been forecast. At Maithwaite, Diesel sees a group of children clapping and cheering for James because he is pulling a special special - Farmer Trotter's piglets. Diesel, who wants to be clapped and cheered for as well, follows James. Then Diesel meets up with Thomas who is taking shiny apples to the market. Diesel thinks that the apples are just as good as James' piglets, so he offers to take Thomas' load to market, leaving his slates in a siding. Diesel catches up with James at Maron station. Once again, children are clapping and cheering at James and no one claps for Diesel. Later, Diesel meets up with Rosie at a signal. Rosie is pulling a flatbed of colourful flowers to market. Diesel thinks that the flowers are just as good as the piglets and offers to take the flowers. Rosie agrees and Diesel sets off with both the flowers and the apples. Next, Diesel spots James at a crossing. Stephen, Bridget, and another child clap and cheer for him and his piglets. Once again, no-one claps and cheers for Diesel. On the way back from market, Diesel passes Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm where he spies James' van of piglets. Diesel steals the truck and takes it to show the children at the school. When he arrives at the school, the children do not clap and cheer. They are standing in the rain and are getting wet. Diesel realises his mistake and, after the Fat Controller scolds him, he sets off to put everything right. Diesel takes the piglets back to Farmer Trotter's and apologises. Then, he collects the slate truck from the siding and hurries back to the school. At the school, the children are delighted to see Diesel. They shout hooray, clap, and cheer for him. Characters * Thomas * James * Rosie * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Stephen Hatt * The schoolchildren * Farmer Trotter (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * The tree specialists (cameo) * Harold scene; cameo Locations * Maithwaite * Maron * The School * Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm * The Viaduct Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighth episode of the fourteenth season. * A few children speak. In the UK narration, they are voiced by Teresa Gallagher, while in the US narration, they are voiced by Jules de Jongh. * In Germany, this episode is titled as "Diesel Is Jealous" or "Diesel Is Envious". In Wales, it is called "Diesel's Happy Day". Goofs * The narrator describes James' cattle truck as a flatbed. * How did Diesel leave the school by going forwards? Thomas was there blocking his way. * When Diesel leaves the school with the piglets, he is not coupled to the truck and he is pushing it. In the next shot however, he is seen pulling it. * A lot of children are seen throughout the episode, yet only four children are seen at the school. * James should not have stopped on the level crossing and nor should have Diesel when he first arrived at Maithwaite station. * Brakevans should have been added to Rosie, Percy, Edward, Toby, Thomas, James, and Diesel's trains. Gallery File:Diesel'sSpecialDeliverytitlecard.png|Title card File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)1.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)2.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)3.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)4.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)5.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)6.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)7.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)8.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)9.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery(magazinestory)10.jpg File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery1.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery2.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery3.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery4.png|James and Diesel at Maithwaite File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery5.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery6.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery7.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery8.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery9.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery10.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery11.png|Diesel and Thomas File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery12.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery13.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery14.png|Diesel and James at Maron File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery15.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery16.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery17.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery18.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery19.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery20.png|Rosie File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery21.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery22.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery23.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery24.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery25.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery26.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery27.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery28.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery29.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery30.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery31.png|Diesel at Farmer Trotter's pig farm File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery32.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery33.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery34.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery35.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery36.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery37.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery38.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery40.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery41.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery42.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery43.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery44.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery45.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery46.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery47.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery48.png|Bridget and Stephen Hatt File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery49.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery50.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery51.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery52.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery53.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery54.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery55.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery56.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery57.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery58.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery59.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery60.png File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery61.png|The Fat Controller with the schoolchildren File:Diesel'sSpecialDelivery62.png Category:Season 14 episodes Category:Episodes